


I'm Sorry, I Love You, Happy Birthday - Oneshot

by secretduvetwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretduvetwritings/pseuds/secretduvetwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's apparently Kageyama's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I Love You, Happy Birthday - Oneshot

Title: I’m Sorry, I Love You, Happy Birthday - Oneshot  
Pairing: Kagehina (Haikyuu!!)  
Genre: Fluff  
Word count: 1,485 words

\---

‘December 21st. It’s finally Kageyama’s birthday,’ Hinata thought to himself, as he shot out of bed and marked a cross on his calendar. It was the weekend, and Hinata began his day bright and early with the intention of being the best boyfriend by surprising his lover with a homemade cake iced with volleyballs. ‘I’m going to make this the best birthday ever’, he thought, as he pedaled down the streets towards Shimada Mart where Shimada-san from the Karasuno Neighborhood Association Team worked.

“Eh?!”, Shimada-san exclaimed, “You’re going to bake? Do you even know how to cook? Why are you even baking?” Shimada-san asked, eyebrows raise with bewilderment.

“Of course I have! I have a recipe too, I won’t mess up!” Hinata countered, embarrassed and annoyed. ‘I can’t mess up, not on such an important day. I need to make this perfect.’ Hinata thought. “Anyway, thanks for the help Shimada-san, I’ll be leaving now! See you during the next friendly match, I’ll make sure to win this time!”

On his way home, Hinata’s phone start vibrating in his pocket. He stopped to look at it. _Bakayama calling._ Crap. Hinata couldn’t tell his boyfriend anything, but he couldn’t ignore the call either in case Kageyama came looking for him. So he answered the call.

“H-hello?” Hinata stuttered nervously.

“Dumbass, what took you so long to answer your phone? I thought something had happened.” Kageyama grumbled through the receiver.

“What…Whatever Bakayama! And it wasn’t that long! You’re so impatient… What do you want anyway, calling me so early in the morning?” Hinata retorted, taken aback from Kageyama’s show of concern for him.

“Well, didn’t you say you wanted to spend today together since there’s no training? I cleared my schedule just for you, you ungrateful midget. I swear if you forgot I am going to sucker punch you s-”

“I’m sorry Kageyama, I can’t today! Another time, perhaps! I’ll see you on Monday! Goodbye!” Hinata blurted out, flustered and sorry that he was blowing off his boyfriend in order to surprise him. “I didn’t even wish him a happy birthday…” he sighed, getting back on his bike en route to his house.

Once Hinata got back to his house, he filled the kitchen counter with ingredients, and whipped out the recipe that he found after spending hours on his laptop last night. “Let’s see… The recipe says to mix the flour and sugar together, before adding the eggs… Hmm, it sounds like a piece of cake, or should I say it’s going to look like a really good cake?” Hinata grinned, chuckling to himself as he started to pour the ingredients into the mixing bowl.

Unfortunately, Hinata was wrong. The recipe was not a piece of cake, nor did it turn out to be a really good cake.

Suffice to say, the kitchen was a mess. Hinata too was a mess. And he was due to see Kageyama in less than an hour. Staring dejectedly at the catastrophe of a kitchen, Hinata removed himself from the floor and staggered back into his bedroom. “Okay… It’s not that bad right? A-at least I’ve got other presents from him…” Hinata managed to choke out as his tears stung his eyes. “Who am I kidding? This is an absolute disaster. Not only did I manage to ruin his cake, I blew him off, and I-” Hinata was abruptly cut off as he heard the slam of his front door. He stiffened and ran out, afraid that whoever it was would see the disaster zone that was his kitchen.

He came face to face with a very pissed off boyfriend.

‘Oh this is bad. This is very bad. Kageyama’s not speaking. Why won’t he speak! Oh my god I need to do something, should I run? Should I say hi? Should I call Suga-senpai? I look like a mess. He’s going to murder me, isn’t he? Oh no oh no oh no I need to g-’

“Dumbass, what the fuck are you doing? You blew me off to stay at home? You couldn’t spare me a message to tell me why you were unavailable? And why do you look like that?” Kageyama spat, as he strode towards Hinata in slow steps, a murderous aura emanating from him.

At that very moment, Hinata sped into his kitchen, slamming the door on Kageyama, his quick reflexes proving useful in evading his tall and fit boyfriend.

“What the fuck?! You’re seriously going to avoid me by running into your kitchen? I’m not playing around dumbass, you better get back out here before I-”

“I’M SORRY, I LOVE YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA!!!” Hinata screeched, shoving the barely presentable cake into Kageyama’s face.

“…What is that blob you’re holding dumbass?” Kageyama spoke, backing away from the gooey mess that Hinata was currently holding to his face. Honestly, Kageyama was slightly scared by its appearance, it looked like an art disaster by a five-year-old.

“…Ish yor buffday crake…” Hinata mumbled incoherently, refusing to look at Kageyama and instead at his feet.

“You call that a cake? Wait, you blew me off to make a cake? Why would you do that? If you wanted one, I could have bought one for you, we could have-”

“Because it’s for your birthday, bakayama!” Hinata huffed, beyond embarrassed at having to explain his epic failure of a present.

He expected Kageyama to snap. Seriously, he did. His weight was on the balls of his feet, ready to run away if needed. But Kageyama did the unexpected. He laughed instead. No, that was an understatement. Kageyama guffawed, he roared with laughter, bending over as he clutched his stomach. Hinata was stunned. He didn’t know what to do next.

“Ah-um Kageyama, a-are you alright? You’re not angry? You can be angry you know, I know that ruining our plans was bad of me. I promise I’ll make it up to you, just tell me what you want,” Hinata pleaded, shuffling over to his boyfriend’s side, tugging on his t-shirt hesitantly.

Kageyama straightened up immediately, his neutral but scary and intimidating face back on. Hinata recoiled.

“You really are a dumbass… Today’s the 21st, genius. My birthday’s tomorrow,” Kageyama remarked, turning to Hinata and removing his dirty t-shirt.

“WHAT?! Are you serious?!” Hinata gasped, pulling out of Kageyama’s hold and dashing to his phone. “Oh my god, I am such a dork. I can’t believe I messed up my dates. I was so excited about your birthday and getting every perfect and oh my goodness I-” Hinata was silenced with a pair of warm and full lips to his.

He closed his eyes, feeling the kiss, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and tangling his fingers in Kageyama’s smooth hair. Kageyama broke the kiss, gazing down into his boyfriend’s eyes with a soft look in his own.

“…Dumbass Shoyo, you don’t need to do anything for my birthday. Your company is the best present I could ask for,” he breathed, cupping his hands around the shorter boy’s face. “I was angry. I thought that you didn’t want to spend your time with me.”

“No, of course not! I love spending time with you, but I just want to make this time special, you know. I wanted to make you happy, to shower you with presents… To show you how much you really mean to me. But of course nothing ever goes the way I want it to…” Hinata mused, leaning into Kageyama’s comforting touch.

“Hinata, I’ll say this once and once only. I am happy, with you. Your presence, your entire existence, is what makes me happy. I don’t give a fuck about material objects. What we have, that’s what’s important to me. You must understand that. I am flattered that you went to such a length for me, but please don’t feel obligated to. I know I don’t show my feelings very often, but I know you know how I feel for you. Even my birthday, it means nothing without you.”

Hinata breath quickened with Kageyama’s confession. For the second time in a short period, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. He threw himself back into his boyfriend’s arms, feeling safe and contented in the solace of his lover’s arms. Chuckling, Kageyama wrapped Hinata around him tighter, urging his legs up to his waist as he walked them to Hinata’s bedroom. He tucked them both, and breathed Hinata’s scent in. He felt calm, sated, when he was with the shorter boy. He had the ability to calm and control him, and he didn’t even know it.

“I love you too, by the way.” Kageyama whispered, as he stroked Hinata’s back. “But please, don’t try to bake ever again,” he mocked, laughing as he heard Hinata’s grumble.

Sure, this boy was a handful, but Kageyama wouldn’t expect anything less, nor would he want anything more. He was perfect just the way he is.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Second fic! 1,500 words, it’s not bad, I reckon. Yes, my stories are cliché, so please pardon my clichés and me. I’m just practicing. Thank you for reading, and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
